


I lost the Baby

by eilu



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Baby, Babysitting, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, alien baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eilu/pseuds/eilu
Summary: Garak babysits. How hard could it be?





	I lost the Baby

“Julian” Garak whispered over the comm. “I lost the baby.”

Doctor Bashir dropped everything and ran to the tailoring shop. “What do you mean you lost the baby?! How can you lose a baby?”

“I was doing inventory, they must have crawled off somewhere.” came Garak’s muffled reply. The tailor was half-buried under a stack of fabrics, his normally pristine shop in a complete disarray.

Cautiously Julian peered under the desk, only to find nothing there. “Commander Sisko is going to kill us! And Jadzia will never let us hear the end of this.”

“Which is why we have to find the baby before anyone notices they’re gone.”

“You said you could handle it!” Julian grumbled with a roll of his eyes.

“You never told me it was a  _telekinetic_  baby!”

“We didn’t know! Nobody knew! They’re the first recorded infant of this kind!”

“Ahem” Quark’s voice cut through the argument. “Looking for something?” the Ferengi asked, the baby clutching his shoulder and chewing on his ear.

Julian let our a sigh of relief. “How did they end up with you?”

“Rom found them.” Quark shrugged. “And doctor, I have the impression that it would cause such an  _awkward situation_  if this got out, no?”

Julian eyed Quark. It was no surprise that he was sniffing for latinum, but he was in no mood to humor the greedy bartender.

“No more awkward than that…  _rash_  of yours. Now where was it again…?”

“As I was saying” Quark coughed, handing Julian the baby. “I’m glad to help.”

“My dear that was quite devious. There’s hope for you yet.” Garak grinned.

“I learn from the best.” Julian smiled back, giving his partner a quick peck on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr (eilupt.tumblr.com)


End file.
